Netflix Guy
by Tomi12
Summary: Uma moderna história de amor envolvendo uma sociopata, o cara do Netflix, uma pug obesa e um Hakuna Matata.


Ah, o dia dos namorados. Nada como o dia oficial de ser extremamente meloso, comprar quilos de flores que vão morrer em três dias e chocolates que farão as mulheres inflarem mais rápido do que um balão movido a gás hélio. A data especial em que parece que os casais fazem um bolão apostando quem consegue ser mais irritantemente pegajoso e espalhar a felicidade para mais pessoas.

E, obviamente, eu _não_ me encaixo nessa categoria, senão não estaria aqui reclamando da vida. Estaria feliz com meu namorado, sem me importar em ficar com diabetes ou diminuir a quantidade de oxigênio da minha casa pala quantidade de plantas que receberia. Não não, estou passando minha noite de uma maneira completamente diferente.

Sabe, existem basicamente dois tipos de pessoas neste dia : aqueles como minha irmã Astrid, que estavam em um encontro perfeito, no lugar perfeito e com o cara perfeito, e aqueles como eu, que tenho um encontro marcado com Simba, Nala, Timão e Pumba numa noite muito agitada de netflix, luzes apagadas, um saco tamanho GG de doritos e na companhia da minha pug com obesidade mórbida, Ursa.

Já estava com tudo pronto para começar minha noite, só faltava ligar o netflix para colocar meu filme. Sentei no sofá com Ursa no colo, coloquei meu moletom verde preferido e liguei a TV. Apertei os botões no controle para ligar o aparelho e selecionei "Rei Leão". Aproveitei para ir ao banheiro enquanto carregava, mas quando voltei, encontrei a tela exatamente do mesmo jeito que a deixei.

_Estranho, já era para ter começado.. , _pensei.

Apertei "menu" no controle e selecionei o filme outra vez. Aconteceu a mesma coisa. Resolvi esperar mais um pouco, porque a conexão podia estar lenta. No décimo minuto eu já não estava mais aguentando.

- Por que esta merda não quer funcionar ?!

Ursa latiu de leve. Ela não gostava quando eu falava palavrões.

Tentei clicar em outros três filmes para ver se o problema era só com Rei Leão, mas eles também demoraram séculos. Quando o último finalmente carregou, apareceu uma mensagem na tela escrito "Ocorreu um erro inesperado. Tente novamente mais tarde."

- ARGH !

Que ótimo. Eu já estava sozinha naquela bosta de noite, sem incomodar ninguém, no meu cantinho, só querendo ver um filme, e nem isso eu podia ter ?! Que droga !

- Ursa... – gemi – O que eu faço...?

Ursa me respondeu com um peido fedido. Esqueci que deixei o pacote de doritos ao lado dela.

- Sua nojenta. – empurrei-a para fora do sofá.

Meu espírito cabeça-dura se manifestou. Ah não, aquilo não ia ficar assim. Estava desde cedo com vontade de assistir ao Rei Leão, e aquela era uma das poucas vezes em que eu não precisava lutar com unhas e dentes pelo nosso _home theater_ novo !

_Eu vou ver esse filme. Não sei como, mas eu vou ver._

Procurei respirar fundo e pensar em uma solução, até que me ocorreu : lembrei que tinha visto um anúncio atrás de um ônibus que dizia que o Netflix tinha serviço de atendimento 24 horas ! Era só ligar para lá que eles resolveriam meu problema !

Procurei pelo número no meu celular na internet, e liguei. Tocou três vezes, até que escutei uma voz masculina falando do outro lado da linha :

- Serviço de atendimento do Netflix. Feliz dia dos namorados. Jack falando, em que posso ajuda-la ?

Uau. Achava que ninguém estava tendo uma noite mais miserável do que a minha, mas me enganei. Pelo tom de tédio na voz, aquele cara definitivamente me vencia.

E espera, por que aqueles idiotas estavam me desejando feliz dia dos namorados? Eles não sabiam que as únicas pessoas que ficam em casa assistindo netflix nesse dia estavam _sozinhas_ ?!

Mas enfim. A culpa não era do tal Jack.

- Hã, boa noite. Estou ligando porque meu filme não funciona.

- Você possui cadastro ?

_É claro que eu possuo, seu imbecil. Senão por que eu estaria ligando pra você ?!_

- Sim.

- Pode me passar seu email ?

- elidbroch .

Escutei o barulho de teclas sendo digitadas no computador.

- Senhora Elinor ?

- Não, aqui é a filha dela, Merida. É que fizemos o cadastro no email dela.

- Ah, faz sentido.

- Hã ? Por quê ?

- Sua voz. Achei estranho uma mulher de mais de quarenta anos soar como uma criança de onze.

Fechei a cara.

- Eu tenho dezessete.

Ouvi uma pausa do outro lado da linha.

- Foi mal.

- Ei, e você soa como um adolescente também, sabia ? Eu te daria 17 ou 18. – rebati, sem pensar que aquilo para caras adultos não era uma ofensa.

- Mas você quase acertou. Tenho 19. – ele riu.

Droga. Ele tinha ganho de novo.

- E o que está fazendo trabalhando no atendimento do Netflix ? – perguntei, novamente sem pensar.

- Preciso me sustentar, ora. Nem todos podem ter uma noite divertida no dia dos namorados.

- É, eu te entendo.

Novamente ouvi uma risadinha.

- Por que a risada ?! – perguntei, me enfezando.

- Nada, nada.

- Não, pode falar !

- Bem, digamos que eu adoraria estar tendo a _sua _noite ruim assistindo a um filme do que a _minha_ noite ruim.

Que abusado ! Achava que as coisas eram um mar de rosas para mim só porque eu não estava trabalhando ?

- Não se soubesse pelo que eu estou passando.

- Olha, moça, não sei pelo que você está passando, mas só de estar no conforto da sua casa em uma sexta à noite, podendo ver o filme que quiser...

- ... E lamentando o fato de que o cara que eu gosto há anos está se divertindo horrores com sua namorada que não sou eu... – completei.

- Ora, não é tão ruim assim. Eu também gostaria de passar esse dia com alguém, mas também estou sozinho.

- Eu mencionei que esta namorada é a minha própria irmã mais velha ?

Pausa outra vez.

- Oh, isso muda as coisas.

- Sim. – prendi meu cabelo embaraçado em um rabo-de-cavalo malfeito e deitei com a cabeça no braço do sofá.

E foi nesse momento que eu me toquei que estava contando minha história de vida para um estranho que eu nunca vi na vida ! E a ligação provavelmente estava sendo gravada ! Meu Deus, o que havia de errado comigo ?!

Ei, e por que _ele_ estava puxando assunto ?! Essa não era a função dele ! A função dele era apenas resolver o problema do filme, não ficar escutando os meus problemas ! Que mico !

- Olha, se quer um conselho...

- Hã, podemos voltar para o filme ? – cortei-o, sem graça.

- Ah...claro. – ele pareceu um pouco sem-jeito – Me diga, moça, qual é o problema?

Contei para ele o que fizera antes de ligar, e ele logo respondeu :

- Você verificou se sua conexão de internet está boa ?

- Ela está, consegui usar o wifi no celular sem problemas.

- Hm... – ele pensou um pouco – Já tentou reiniciar o aparelho que suporta o netflix ?

Nisso eu não tinha pensado.

- Espere um minuto.

- Se não funcionar, tenta tirar da tomada e plugar de novo.

- Certo. Não desliga, por favor !

- Pode relaxar. Sou todo seu.

Eu sei que ele estava se referindo ao fato de que ele não ia me deixar na mão para resolver o problema, mas não pude evitar de corar levemente, já que era a primeira vez que eu garoto dizia isso para mim. Puxa, eu estava no fundo do poço mesmo.

Reiniciei e selecionei o filme outra vez, apareceu a mesma mensagem de erro. Depois, tentei tirar da tomada como ele disse, e nada.

- Funcionou ? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

De repente, senti que meus olhos começaram a ficar embaçados. Ah não, eu estava de TPM ? Por que estaria chorando por um motivo tão idiota ?! Era só um filme ! Um filme que eu queria ver sozinha, para me distrair dessa noite. Enquanto Astrid estava lá, com seu namorado... Seu lindo namorado, educado, gentil...

Caí de joelhos e as lágrimas vieram. Que merda, merda !

- Moça ? Você está bem ?

Me controlei ao máximo para não soluçar ao telefone, mas era tarde demais. Ele tinha sacado. Ursa se compadeceu e subiu no meu colo, afundando a cabeça no meu casaco.

- Desculpe. – falei, morrendo de vergonha, limpando o rosto com a manga do moletom.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Dor-de-cotovelo nessa época é uma merda mesmo. Esse cara deve ser um babaca.

- Ele não é. E francamente, não quero que ele seja. Minha irmã não merece sofrer.

- E o que te faz pensar que você merece ?

Não respondi. Pisquei para as últimas lágrimas caírem.

- Olha, você é bonita, vai achar alguém que goste de você.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, depois funguei.

- Você nunca me viu, como sabe se eu sou bonita ou não ?

- Pelo seu nome. – ele respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Encarei o telefone confusa, depois voltei a colocá-lo no ouvido.

- Como é que é ?

Ele riu de leve.

- Olha, é uma suposição. Seu nome é Merida, não é ? Tem cara de nome estrangeiro. E pelo seu sotaque, você não parece nativa daqui dos Estados Unidos. Parece que veio da Europa, provavelmente Irlanda.

- Quase lá. Escócia.

- Bom, nesses países as garotas geralmente são ruivas e de olhos azuis. E moça, pra uma menina ser ruiva de olho azul e _não_ ser bonita precisa de um esforço desgraçado.

Fiquei estática. Que bizarro, ele tinha acertado. Pra trabalhar na Netflix você precisa ter um grande poder de investigação ou era só aquele cara específico que tinha esse talento escondido ?!

- Eu...sou ruiva. E... tenho olhos azuis.

- Então tem 85% de chance de você ser bonita.

Meu sangue subiu até as bochechas. Fiquei sem reação até levar uma lambida babada de Ursa.

- Hã...

Ia agradecer, mas me toquei de uma coisa :

- Ei, espera aí ! Não é justo você saber esse bando de coisa sobre mim e eu não saber nada sobre você !

- Mas eu tenho vantagem, meu computador. Que aliás, não usei para descobrir isso sobre você. – ele disse, orgulhoso.

- Ah, é ? Aposto que consigo descobrir coisas sobre você só deduzindo também !

- Então vamos, deduza. – seu tom de voz agora era extremamente interessado.

- Preciso do seu sobrenome. Você viu o meu no computador. – cruzei os braços, e mesmo ele não me vendo, ele deve ter sentido que era o que eu ia fazer.

Coloquei o telefone no viva-voz, porque minha orelha já estava suando.

- Muito bem. Nome Jack, sobrenome Frost.

- Jack Frost... – disse para mim mesma, depois afastei o telefone e sussurrei para Ursa – O que você acha ? Loiro ? – ela latiu animadamente – Moreno ? – ela latiu novamente na mesma entonação. Suspirei. – Você é uma imprestável, sabia ?

Segui minha intuição. O sotaque dele era claramente americano, e o povo da América é muito mais misturado do que o da Europa.

- Você tem cabelos e olhos castanhos ! – disse, convicta.

- Pééém, errou os dois. – ele fez um som semelhante ao daqueles avisos nos programas de perguntas e respostas na TV. – Olhos azuis e cabelo loiro muito claro. No sol ele parece até branco.

- Ah ! – bufei, e mandei um olhar feio para Ursa. Coitada, como se fosse culpa dela.

- Tudo bem, esse meu talento é para poucos.

Fiquei com vontade de lhe dar língua, mas ele não ia ver mesmo, então não fiz nada com o rosto.

- Eu compenso sendo uma ruiva bonita, certo ?

- Na verdade não, porque eu sou uma delícia também.

- Ok, pelo menos uma coisa dá pra deduzir fácil de você : é um metido ! – gargalhei.

- Excelente, Sherlock. – e ele riu também.

Não dava para acreditar naquilo. O cara da Netflix tinha conseguido fazer o que pouquíssimas pessoas já tinham feito : me fazer parar de chorar, parar de pensar em Astrid e seu encontro e não só me fazer rir, mas me fazer sentir bem comigo mesma.

E de repente, acabei falando:

- Obrigada, Jack.

- Pelo quê ?

Percebendo que tinha acabado de pensar alto, procurei desesperada por algo que pudesse mudar de assunto, mas nem precisei. Nesse momento, Ursa pisou no controle e como mágica, a mensagem de erro desapareceu !

- Oh meu Deus ! – gritei

- O quê ?!

- O filme está começando !

- Sério ? O que você fez ?

- Nada ! – agarrei Ursa e a enchi de beijos – Foi a Ursa !

- Ah, claro... a Ursa... – ele disse, fingindo entender.

- Minha cadela. – dei um risinho.

- Sua família curte nomes estranhos, hein ?

- Como é que é, Frost ? – falei, em um tom ameaçador, mas de brincadeira.

- Nada, nada. – ele assobiou, depois mudou o tom da voz – Bom... Parece que você não precisa mais de mim, né...?

- É...

Fiquei muda, e ele também. O silêncio durou uns 20 segundos. Por que eu simplesmente não dei boa noite e desliguei o telefone ? E por que ele não fez o mesmo ?

De repente, o telefone fez um barulho estranho, e meu coração subiu na garganta.

- Jack ! Está aí ainda ?! – falei, um pouco alto demais, assustando Ursa.

- Sim ! Eu só espirrei.

- Ah.

- Ainda... precisa de mim para alguma coisa ?

- Eu... – não sabia o que dizer. Por que fiquei tão assustada com a possibilidade daquela ligação cair ? O que estava acontecendo comigo ?! – S-sim, preciso.

- Para quê ?

Oh céus, que vergonha.

- Hã... eu preciso de você porque... E se o mesmo problema acontecer durante o filme ? Você precisa esperar um pouco até eu ter certeza de que não vai dar erro.

Jack fez uma pequena pausa.

- Está certo. Pode dar play, eu espero com você.

Sorri, satisfeita, e me aconcheguei no sofá.

Bastou a música de abertura começar que escutei Jack eufórico do outro lado da linha :

- Eu ADORO esse filme !

- Eu também ! - falei, animada – É um dos melhores filmes de animação já feitos !

- Não poderia concordar mais. Ei, vou te contar um segredo.

- Um segredo ? – cheguei mais perto do telefone, curiosa.

- É. Sabe, eu não sou de chorar em filmes, livros, peças, nada. Nem na vida real eu costumo chorar, pra mim é muito raro. A única exceção é na cena...

- ... em que o Mufasa morre ? – completei.

- Exatamente. Caramba, eu choro feito uma garotinha por essas drogas de leões.

- Hm... Então sua fraqueza são leões órfãos em desenhos animados, Frost ?

- Espera, você _não_ chora nessa cena ?

- Na verdade não. Acho triste, mas não a ponto de chorar.

Ele riu de leve.

- Você é esquisita, Merida. Não chora numa das cenas mais tristes já feitas pelo ser humano, mas chora rios de lágrimas no telefone com um estranho.

- Ei, quem disse que você é um estranho ? Já sei que tem olhos azuis, cabelos quase brancos, não está lá essas coisas financeiramente, está solteiro, não chora, só em Rei Leão, e tem ótimas habilidades dedutivas.

- Uau, acho que meus amigos mais próximos sabem menos sobre mim do que você.

Corei, sem dizer nada. Apenas olhei para Ursa, que abanava o rabo alegremente do meu lado.

E Jack e eu continuamos a conversar por mais uma hora de filme. Parecia que eu já o conhecia há séculos. Descobri que ele tinha duas irmãs mais novas, sendo que uma delas era uma hippie que colecionava passarinhos, e um irmão mais velho que nasceu no dia da páscoa, então Jack adorava chama-lo de Coelhão para irrita-lo. Descobri que sua última namorada o largou porque queria alguém que ganhasse melhor – vadia - E que sua época favorita do ano inteiro era o inverno. E ele descobriu que além de Astrid eu também tinha três irmãozinhos caçulas, as histórias de Ursa aprontando nas viagens de família, e que eu tinha muita dificuldade em fazer amizades normalmente.

Nem percebi que já deveria ter desligado há muito tempo, mas convenhamos, eu não queria desligar ! A noite saiu mil vezes melhor do que eu achava que iria ser. Parecia que tinha sido o destino meu filme travar para eu ligar para a Netflix e...encontrar ele.

De repente me ocorreu algo. Eu teria que desligar alguma hora, não poderia continuar falando com ele para sempre.

Por mais que aquilo parecesse uma ótima ideia.

Argh ! Estava corando novamente !

- Ei, Jack ? – falei, encerrando o assunto anterior.

- Diga.

- Hã...

_Calma, Merida, você consegue ! Força ! Pense que podia ser pior, você podia estar olhando nos olhos dele ! Oh...eu queria estar olhando nos olhos dele... Argh ! Foco !_

- Bem... Eu estou adorando conversar com você... – tentei engolir toda a vergonha – Mas... não vamos continuar conversando para sempre... Hã... eu queria saber se... você gostaria de... sei lá... ir tomar um sorvete um dia desses ?

Ufa, eu tinha conseguido ! Meu Deus, era a primeira vez na vida que eu chamava um cara para sair ! E um cara que tinha conhecido na mesma noite ! Que avanço !

Meu coração martelava no meu peito. Ursa corria pela sala animada, balançando a pança gorda e babando para todo o lado. Esperei alguns segundos, mas não obtive resposta. Será que ele estava tão nervoso quando eu ?!

- Jack ? – perguntei, com incerteza.

De repente, me senti como se um piano tivesse acabado de cair sobre minha cabeça. Ursa parou de pular e encarou minha expressão de abalo total. Meu coração parou de bater freneticamente, e eu quase o senti se despedaçando em milhares de pedacinhos.

Jack tinha desligado o telefone.


End file.
